Kill me
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] —Mátame —En su voz se notaba la súplica— Mátame —Repitió la súcubo mirando a Félix con sus ojos azules /Él cazador de demonios nuevamente la miro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo darle el golpe final con su espada, pero esa fue la primera vez que un demonio le pidió aquello.


Félix se vistió con el equipamiento para cazar demonios. Iba vestido de negro y una espada colgada en su espalda. Su destino, esta vez, era un lago donde al parecer como indicaba su bastón (detector de demonios) le indicaba que había uno ahí.

Así que salió para allá.

Al momento de estar en ese lugar, comenzó a revisar los alrededores. Hasta que la encontró arrodillada mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Era un súcubo, un demonio que se alimentaba de la energía vital. Principalmente la obtenía por mantener relaciones sexuales.

Peligrosos y problemáticos.

Desenvaino la espalda y se acercó detrás de ella con sigilo. Aunque no había hecho ni un sonido, le pareció raro que no se haya dado cuenta. Los demonios comúnmente eran muy precavidos y estaban alertas todo el tiempo.

Así que por esa razón, aun si tenía la espada en su mano y lista para dar el golpe final, él se quedó quieto esperando. Al final de cuentas, no le daba gracia, matar un demonio dormido.

Era cobarde.

— ¿Qué esperas?

Hablo la voz de la fémina, era dulce y embriagante. Como las voces de la sirena, esas que si los escuchas te conviertes en víctima del mar.

— Mátame —Al decir eso se dio vuelta clavando sus bellos ojos azules en los celestes de Félix.

Esos que se habían dilatado brevemente por eso dicho. Creyendo que es un engaño, apretó con más fuerza el mango de su espada.

— Mátame —En su voz se notaba la súplica— Mátame —Repitió la súcubo mirando a Félix con sus ojos azules.

Por primera vez, dudo. Miro su espada sin saber que realmente hacer, olvidándose que su misión era matarla.

Él cazador de demonios nuevamente la miro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo darle el golpe final con su espada, pero esa fue la primera vez que un demonio le pidió aquello.

Todos se resistían, todos querían vivir. Hasta que no entregaban su último aliento, no se rendían.

Era de alguna forma admirable, pero... ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¡Era un súcubo! Que podía obtener cuantos hombres quisiere.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella solo sonrió, dulcemente, sin intención de dar ninguna explicación. De una forma que cualquier hombre se enamoraría al instante de ella. Excepto él, una persona que estaba destinada a vivir matando demonios por su inmunidad a sus habilidades.

El maestro Fu, lo había entrenado para este y todos los momentos en que luchaba contra demonios. No tenía por qué dudar, tenía que matarla, apretó el mango con más fuerza y justo cuando iba a clavar su espada en su corazón. Detener sus latidos.

Ella se desmayó, cayó estrepitosamente sobre el césped.

Lo normal, seria matarla. Clavarle la espada y darle un fin, pero sería cobarde atacar a alguien en ese estado. Él tenía un código aunque fueran demonios.

En un principio, obviamente, creyó que estaba fingiendo, pero pudo notar como su piel estaba muy pálida y comenzaba a sudar frío. Eso no lo podía fingir ningún demonio.

Así que la ayudó, guardó su espada y la levanto entre sus brazos, colocando una mano en sus piernas y una en su espalda e irracionalmente la llevo a su casa. Poniéndole antes su capucha para cubrir sus cuernos.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero, había algo de ella que le causaba curiosidad. Era distinta a todos los demonios, cuando la miraba, parecía que tenía corazón.

Por supuesto todos los demonios tenia corazón, pero ella, parecía más humana, sacando los cuernos en su cabeza, las alas en su espalda y su cola. Era diferente a todas las criaturas a la que se había enfrentado.

Y no era solo por el hecho de que fue la primera que pidió que la matara.

 **...**

Bridgette sintió algo cálido en sus labios, al segundo sintió una energía vigorizante recorrer por su cuerpo. Abrió enormemente sus ojos azules y con sus garras dio un zarpazo con sus uñas, dejando tres marcas rojas en la mejilla del agresor.

Quien no era nada menos que la mejilla también de su salvador.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó defensivamente, tenía fuerzas. Ahora las tenía devuelta.

Había sido alimentada. Después de tantos días sin comer.

— Te alimente —Declaro Félix sin poder mirarla a los ojos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al final de cuentas, le había besado para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó con furia— No te lo pide, te pedí que me mataras, no que me salvaras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres eso? —Preguntó volviendo a mirarla con una fría mirada que congelaba sus huesos— No te importa tu vida, no quieres luchar por ella. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no era como los otros demonios? Aun si vivian más tiempo que los humanos, luchaban siempre. Intentaban sobrevivir, queriendo tener otro siglo más. Seguir viviendo mucho tiempo más.

¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué quería morirse? ¿Por qué?

Tenía curiosidad. Verdaderamente la tenía y sabía que esta curiosidad podía matarlo, estaba con un súcubo en su casa, en su cama. La había dejado entrar. Él la adentro.

Pero sabía que en todo lo que quedaba de su vida, no iba a encontrar a otro individuo igual, que lo mirara con una tristeza desolada en esos hermosos ojos azules, como si ella conociera el máximo dolor.

Había algo, lo sabía. Tenía un motivo y quería saberlo.

— ¿Después de saberlo me mataras? —Cuestionó.

Cuando hizo esa pregunta se dio cuenta que en el fondo de su ser, también se lo estaba preguntando. No dijo nada y ella no dijo nada.

— Promete que me mataras.

No podía prometer algo que no sabía que iba a cumplir.

Ella se quedó un rato mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que dejo de hacerlo y se levantó de la cama.

— Si tú no me vas a matar, encontrare otro cazador de demonios que lo haga.

Justo cuando iba a pasar por su lado, Félix la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza. Fue un impulso, no lo pensó y ahora la sujetaba sin querer dejarla ir.

— Te matare, lo hare —Dijo— Te lo prometo.

No rompieron su contacto visual. Hasta que ella pregunto: ¿Cuando?

Félix la miró sin expresión al ver su emoción por morir. Realmente era diferente de los demonios y humanos que conoció.

— Quiero saber el porqué.

Ella suspiró.

— Esta bien, pero antes...

Nunca termino la frase porque paso su lengua a la mejilla ensangrentada, limpiándola. Sonrojando y paralizando al cazador, sin esperar ese ataque. Sintiendo como la saliva se le quedo trabada en su garganta.

— ¿Te estas preguntando porque hice eso? —Cuestionó mientras se relamía sus labios— Porque me molestaba que tengas sangre en tu mejilla por mi culpa.

¿Estaba preocupado por él? ¿Se sentía mal por rasguñarlo?

Sus ojos estaban brevemente dilatados por eso sintiendo que su rostro, orejas, cuello y toda su piel tenía el color de su sangre. Rojo, muy rojo.

— ¿Por qué quieres morir?

Preguntó al rato para eliminar la incomodidad que esa acción generó en su cuerpo. Bridgette se mordió el labio, preparándose para confesar.

— Y-yo mate alguien, le succione la vida y no se la pude devolver. Lo mate, mate a una persona que se enamoró de mí, por mi condición natural y no me gusto, eso. ¡No me gusto! Yo no sabia que le estaba robando la vida en el proceso, se que me alimentaba, pero no sabia...

Eso lo dijo en un hilo de voz. Félix estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaba contando.

— De verdad que no, odie ser un súcubo, odie ver que la gente tenía miedo de mí y la otra mitad se enamoraba de mí, obligando que me entreguen parte de su energía vital.

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Y me di cuenta que la persona que me había amado. Que creí que me había amado, nunca lo había hecho mientras yo sí.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Félix que no sabía que decir.

— Mátame —Pidió de vuelta— Por favor, mátame...

— No es tu culpa —Sus palabras lo dejaron atónito ¿Porque la consolaba?— ¿Cómo podría serlo? No sabias nada, no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa, nacer como un súcubo, con esas características.

Ella rió sin humor.

— Eres un cazador de demonios. Eres mi enemigo ¿y me estas consolando? Justificandolo —Repuso incrédula— ¿Por qué?

Félix no lo sabía, de verdad, que no.

No obstante aunque suene irónico ella, un demonio, parecía ser más humana que cualquier humano que haya conocido.

— No lo sé —Confesó— Realmente, no lo sé.

Ella sonrió de nuevo de forma dulce, vio sus pequeños hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas y de verdad si lo humanos eran inmunes podrían enamorarse de ella, con facilidad.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido... Algo dentro de él, lo descoloco. ¿Le gustaba la súcubo?

Pendiente con lo que pasaba con su corazón y lo extraños ritmos cardiacos que emitía, no se dio cuenta que la demonio tomo su espada, hasta que ella lo poso en sus manos.

— Mátame —Repitió— Lo prometiste.

Sus ojos ya no estaban nublados al quedarse pensativo, sintió el frio metal de la empuñadura de su espada. Vio sus ojos azules, esperando y esperando que acabe con su vida.

Y ahí, en ese momento. Vio sus manos que temblaban y se dio cuenta que no podía.

No podía matarla.

Soltó la espada y este cayo, haciendo el característico sonido del metal al chocar contra el suelo. No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, pero no quería borrarla de la faz de la existencia.

— ¿Que...

Empezó Bridgette realmente desconcertada.

— Dejaste de alimentarte, no fue solo porque eso bajaría tus defensas y los detectores de demonio te detectarían, fue también porque no querías lastimar a nadie más. Estoy en lo correcto ¿No es cierto?

Las mejillas del demonio se sonrojaron. Mucho más al sentir como el cazador se acercaba a ella, narices rozándose, alientos chocándose.

— Aliméntate de mí.

Dejo salir un impulso, otra vez, sin pensarlo.

— Quédate y aliméntate de mí.

Dijo, Félix vio la duda en sus ojos, el miedo. " _Te matare" "Te matare"_

— Soy un cazador de demonios, resisto más, tengo más energía vital que cualquier otro mundano —Repuso como respondiéndole la pregunta que nunca dejo salir de su boca.

No obstante, ella no pudo responder nada, el detector de demonios sonó y por ende tiene que actuar, tomo la espada del suelo y salió. "Un quédate" Repitió antes de marcharse, esperando que ella le hiciera caso.

 **...**

Al terminar el trabajo con éxito, sin heridas. Volvió a su casa, ansioso y esperando que ella siga ahí. Quiso llamarla por su nombre, pero se dio cuenta que no lo sabía y que nunca se lo había preguntado.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a incrementarse al recorrer su casa y no encontrarla.

Se fue.

Una parte de él. Debería estar feliz, se había desecho de alguien que en un futuro le causaría problemas, después de todo, era un demonio. Un súcubo.

Había actuado por impulso, sin pensar que esto traería consecuencias.

Pero otra parte, le hubiera gustado saber su nombre. Mientras pensaba a donde se había ido. ¿Fue a buscar otro cazador de demonios para que termine con la tarea que él no podía? o ¿Fue a su casa?

Quería que fuera la última, porque aun si no estaba cerca suyo. Estaría viva. Seguiría viva ese demonio que quería conocer.

Como pensaba. Que pensaba.

Un suspiro dejo salir, de decepción y miseria.

Se fue.

Y lo peor no tenía nombre para llamarla.

— Le hubiera preguntado su nombre —Se dijo reclamándose en su mente por ser tan estúpido con su codo apoyado en la mesa y una mano en su frente restregando sus cabellos.

— Bridgette.

Esa voz aterciopelada le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirándola, sin poder creer que estaba ahí. Ni siquiera la había escuchado.

— Me llamo Bridgette—Aseguró— Y ¿tu? Nunca te lo pregunte.

— Félix —Contestó aun conmocionado— ¿No te fuiste?

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

— Antes tendrás que matarme.


End file.
